UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE
by Hanna LiL
Summary: ...


Una noche diferente  
  
Que frío hace esta noche...pensaba Anna mientras se ponía un gorrito rojo y un abrigo de lana que Jun le había traído desde China. Me pregunto que piensa hacer Yoh, aunque en realidad no creo que sea algo interesante...entonces...porque me siento tan nerviosa y a la vez feliz de salir con él?...que ridículo- se decía interiormente la joven sacerdotisa. Yoh entró al cuarto con una sonrisa en su cara. - Ya estás lista?- - Sí vámonos-  
  
Yoh llevaba su clásica jaket naranja, el cielo estaba nublado y parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llover. - puedo saber a donde vamos?- preguntó Anna - a un café que hace el capuccino más delicioso en el planeta!- contestó Yoh con entusiasmo. Caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, como ya era tarde casi todos los comercios estaban cerrados, hacía frío, mucho frío.  
  
- Que helada está esta noche, no tienes frío Annita? -...sí un poco...- contestó secamente la sacerdotisa.  
  
Cuando al fin llegaron al café capuccino kawai, era un local acogedor que se veía que no era remodelado hace ya algún tiempo, con luz muy tenue y unos músicos de Jazz tocando inspiradamente al fondo. Yoh y Anna pasaron y se sentaron en la última mesa del salón, la cual tenía un florero antiguo que de seguro fue hecho a mano, que contenía una margarita empezando a morir pero que aún luchaba por terminar la noche...  
  
Mesero: Jóvenes, en que les puedo servir? Yoh: danos dos capuccino con bastante canela, por favor; esta bien Anna?- pregunto Yoh esperando no hacer algo que pudiera molestarla. Anna: si esta bien... Mesero: Enseguida se los traigo.  
  
Anna: por que fue que vinimos? Anna lo dice mientras mira la margarita algo abuurida... Yoh: solamente pensé que...sería bueno venir a tomarse un capuccino éstos días que están tan fríos... Anna: a esta hora? Y conmigo? - Anna lo dice de una manera burlista- Yoh: bueno...- definitivamente Yoh no era buen para mentir- ...yo... su frente empezaba a sudar-... la verdad es que no sé...-en realidad no iba a arriesgarse a mentir y arruinarlo todo- Mesero: aquí tienen. Yoh: gracias... sabes- diriiendose a Anna-...tengo que decirte algo que no es nada fácil...bueno talvéz lo sería si no fueras tu ji ji ji...pero...bueno...Anna tal vez suene raro, pero me gustas...- Yoh trataba de alcanzar su mirada pero ella seguía viendo la margarita esquivando sus ojos- y en realidad no se porqué pero tú tienes algo que las demás no, y pesar de lo mal que me puedes tratar...mueves mi mundo... -las mejillas de la joven se tornaron rojizas, los corazones de ambos palpitaban fuertemente, más el de ella que el de él pero la emoción de ambos casi se podía oler- Anna: Yoh yo... y talvéz si querer o por miedo Anna corrió fuera del café, mientras Yoh la seguía velozmente. Yoh: Detente por favor!! -Decía Yoh con voz suplicante- -Al fin Anna se detuvo, ya estaban algo lejos del café, ella puso sus brazos en la baranda del puente en donde Yoh ha pasado tantas tardes contemplando las nubes, su mirada perdida, entre mil y un preguntas todas a la vez, no podía pensar con claridad, solo un sentimiento dominaba confucion Yoh: perdóname, es que yo tenía la esperanza que fuera igual para ti...pero no importa...solo olvida lo que dije, vayamos a casa...- Yoh estaba destrozado, tenía tantas ganas de llorar pero no podía no ahora, no en su presencia...- Anna: discúlpame tu... estoy confundida... Yoh: solo olvida lo que... Ana: -interrumpiéndolo- todo este tiempo pense que viviría este amor en solitario, como todo lo demás en mi vida, es como si estuviera soñando y pronto tuviera que levantarme...dime que estás hablando en serio, dime que no es una ilusión!! Anna tiene sus ojos con lágrimas- Yoh: te amo...jamás podría mentirte...- con una leve sonrisa- Anna: yo también, mas que nada en el mundo...(hace el intento de una risa) mas que a mi propia vida...pero...esto es demasiado irreal... Yoh: no veo cual es el problema... (Yoh tiene su mirada en el piso casi por primera vez en su vida) Anna lo piensa un momento pero se decide y... levanta la barbilla de Yoh con un dedo... Anna: Dime que no es una ilusión... Ella la beso de la forma que siempre quizo hacerlo en sus sueños solo que ahora no estaba soñando...Yoh coloca sus manos en sus mejillas, mientras ella acaricia su pelo exquisitamente... el mágico momento termina y él solo puede sonreír de forma muy pícara, Anna tan sonrojada que no ni lo puede creer. Yoh: mira como te pusiste!! ji ji ji Anna: idiota... 


End file.
